sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
...Die Hard
Atlantis Rightous anger Full episode can be found here Larrin loses contact with the Traveler ship Hylea on the inner edge of the ring that makes up the galaxy, she along with John and his team set out in jumpers to investigate. Larrin shows intense aminosity towards the supposed cheerfulness of the EarthBorn given that it's not their people who are in danger. She and John have a small arugment which goes nowhere. Alicia Vega continues to show attitude towards authority, but she also shows stronger leadership among the other marines as a result. Along with Laura Cadman, she pilots a jumper to try and investigate what happened to the Hylea. The Hylea and Strange Creatures Discovering the Hylea crashed on the surface of the planet, The three teams begin to explore and try and discover what happened, The Hylea is a wreck and the crew is missing. Larrin fears teh worst, but then suddenly teh ship comes under attack. The three teams retreat to their jumpers and promptly run. Scans of the attackers show little data, they appear to reflect scannning beams. As the jumpers try and run, John's Jumper is attacked by three of the creatures. In a daring move of bravado, Alicia vega uses her jumper's drones to pick off two of the creatures attacking John's jumper. The third evades destruction though and literally tears off the rear hatch of the small craft. Just like the Silicon/Carbon hybrid from Suspicions, the creature is immune to particle weapons. Lieutenant Drake and Larrin are able to scare it off using P90s and despite some minor injuries, the Jumper is able to limp away from the skirmish. Recovery and Shock Larrin comes back later with a larger strike force but the creatures are gone. Samples of the shatter pieces are taken for study, and the majority of the Traveler Crew of the Hylea is found hiding in a cave near the crash site. Burying her animosity, Larrin joins in the festivities the Earthborn have for Alicia Vega's flying acrobatics, but she's still quite infuriated. Her relationship with Chuck continued, though she begins to pull away from him. Sending another pair of ships to recover the Hylea, Larrin and the rest of the city are shocked to find that the planet has been destroyed. Completely pulverized and nothing more than a floating radiactive asteroid field. Notable Quotes Dan and Laura collide. Drake: “Great… here comes Captain Boom Boom.” Laura : “Oh please, you wish you could ‘Boom Boom’ like me.” Drake:: “So many things I could say… so many I don’t have to.” Laura : “Ooohhh…. you just bought yourself a C4 Voodoo Doll.” John : “I knew this was a bad idea.” __________ John recounting the 'Mornin' Jack' Incident to Larrin while drunk John: '“This morning… I woke up… and there she was… right next to me all cuddled up…” '''Larrin: '“Okay… too much information.” 'John: '“…I give her a little shake… just wanna wake her up… she looks right at me… still half asleep…” 'Larrin: '“Sheppard. You’re drunk.” 'John: '“She smiles… she gives this soft little moan… and she says. ‘Mornin' ''Jack.’''” __________ Drake gets an odd reading John: '“How’s the hull Drake? I don’t want any accidents.” '''Drake: '“Hull looks intact…. Might have been a crash landing but I think it’s salvageable. Some strange readings from the hull though.” 'John: '“What kind ''of strange readings?” '''Drake: '“That’s just it… I’m not detecting any residual energy signature you’d get from a weapon hitting the hull. Either they were shot down with solid projectiles that didn’t get imbedded, or…” 'Larrin: '“Or what Soldier?” '''Drake: "…or something physically picked them apart.” Notes *The Travelers have been exploring nearby systems in the hopes of finding supplies and potential sentient species. The Hylea was lost on the inner side of the galaxy *The Creatures that brought down the Hylea are completley unknown, None were recovered intac,t, but several pieces of the shattered exoskeleton were brought back. *Alicia is toasted as a high achiever, and seems to have calmed down a bit in regards to her attitude towards authority. *The Particle Magnum proved useless against the creature. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes